Mystery World
by 4fireking
Summary: A character named Raigo battles Gao with a deck that once belonged to his brother. This character lost his brother nine years ago. How can a battle against Gao get him out of this depression? It's a dark change to the card game and Raigo has to go through it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Future Card Buddyfight. If I did I would probably have changed it's name.

This story was written by izanagimoon1412 and then edited by me. So far no discussons have been made for a second chapter. Enjoy.

Prologue

A young boy with a look of endless excitement refuses to break eye contact from the TV screen; witnessing his older brother competing in the international buddy league tournament. The boy would jump around causing his mother to chuckle and tell him to calm down. Her beautiful smile reaches the dark hair boy's gaze causing him to return a bright smile of his own.

"Raigo, do you want to be a buddyfighter when you grow up just like Kyon?" The towering figure asked warmly to her son. Raigo nodded innocently before reverting his happy gaze back to his brother Kyon.

The opponent held an irritated face as he was left with 4 life points. Raigo held his mother's hand feeling abit of fear coming over him. But what was this feeling? Raigo didn't know it but he some how knew that the match would end up in a bad feeling with just the look of the opponent's deadly glares. A dark storm formed above the stadium leaving heavy drops of rain and crashing noises of thunder.

"It's time to end this! Final Phase! Cast - Hellish Thunder Blood!"

The hooded opponent raised a card and suddenly the TV screen turned black. Raigo began to panic as he realised his suspicion was becoming dangerously close to reality. Kyon was all the petite boy could think right now, his mother tried to fix the TV but to no avail did it work. "Raigo, it's getting late and it's a school night, so I think you should go to bed now." The smiling woman spoke to Raigo who just nodded and ran up stairs. Raigo hopped into bed before praying the safety of his brother and going to sleep.

The next morning after the little yellow eye boy came home, all he could see was his mother crying and his uncle sitting beside her. Comforting her as best as he could.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" Raigo walked over to the two adults in question. The usually cheery mother Cried even more knowing Raigo was in the room. His uncle looked depressingly to the little boy and found it hard to form any kind of words. He led Raigo up to his bedroom to reveal the terrible accident in the stadium. After the news was given to Raigo, he was never the same as before and became even lonely than he already was. He pushed the very few people that cared for him away and held his feelings in his heart for the entire remainder of his childhood. This caused him to relocate to another place to live, and switching schools. His mother recovered from her despair within a month while Raigo refused because his heart was still shattered by the death of his respected older brother.

Nine years later

Raigo laid his head on the roof of his school, Aibo academy. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a single card. He looked at it, brushing his finger tip over the face the monster on the card. Raigo stood up, placed it back into his jacket pocket before grabbing his navy jacket and exiting the roof as the school bell rang for the last time for the day. Raigo immediately left the school premise feeling no need for such programmes with his intelligence at the maximum. He was the school's smartest child, But Raigo wasn't interested in anything. He couldn't understand what he wanted. He would ignore all the googly eyes and whistles he receives from students of the school, He didn't want fame or a relationship. Raigo was just lost. After the loss of his brother, his heart never regained the love for life he use to have. Raigo wondered around in the mall until something caught his attention.

"Final phase! Cast - Gargantua Punisher" A roaring voice echoed throughout the mall, Raigo looked at the arena to see a boy playing the game his brother once played. For some reason that boy reminded him of Kyon so much, that energy, that personality and that smile. He could have swore the boy was the splitting image of Kyon. "Haha! That was a good game Kazane!" The boy congratulated his comrade as they walked back to the viewing ring with his friends.

'Wait! Isn't that the timid Kiri Kyoryu from class 6B? What's he doing here?' Raigo eyed the aqua haired boy questioning his appearance. Kiri noticed Raigo's presence and greeted him.

"Oh hey there Raigo, I didn't know that you come to this mall. How have you been?" Kiri fiddled with his fingers asking politely. _'If I remembered correctly he just transferred not too long ago._' Raigo thought before replying "Fine."

Raigo looked at the other pairs of eyes staring at him before stopping at the boy who won his buddyfight. "Hey there man! My name's Gao. Gao Mikado I bet your a great buddyfighter if your from our school." Gao smiled before extending his hand out.

Raigo ignored the cheery person and looked at the dragon standing by the younger male's side. "Oh and this is Drum! Come on, why don't we have a fight? What do you say?" Raigo returned his gaze to Gao before looking away blushing.

"I... Don't know how... to... play." He slowly mumbled to which the group heard. Everyone looked at each other and Kiri offered up,

"Do you want me to teach you?" Raigo looked at Gao getting ready to refuse playing him. But he then saw him. Raigo saw Kyon's image standing beside Gao grinning.

'Wanna play?' Kyon smiled causing a single tear to fall off Raigo's cheek. Raigo wiped away the tear before nodding, accepting the challenge. Kiri led Raigo to one side of the stage while Gao walked over to the other side.

"Ok. So the goal of the game is to reduce all the opponents life points from 10 to 0, when that happens you win the fight." Kiri explained as they got in the elevator. Raigo nodded listening further to the rules. "You'll learn more rules while your playing, is that alright?" Kiri said as they finally arrived at the top. They got out of the elevator and saw Gao in position to begin the fight.

"Hey! Raigo! Good luck on the fight! Hope this will be a great first time experience you'll never forget!" Gao yelled before giving a thumbs up to Raigo.

"Ok so lets get ready to luminise our decks togeth-" Kiri was interupted by Raigo's swift movement

"Unravelling secrets, solve all the problems of ones life! Creeping Mysteries - Luminise!" Raigo revealed his core deck gadget which transformed into a lozenge ring that fits his middle finger on his right hand. Kiri and Raigo flustered abit at the older male's actions.

"Raigo, You have a core deck gadget? I thought you never played before." Kiri was puzzled by Raigo's astonishment. Raigo looked at Kiri and reverted his gaze onto his core gadget again.

"Is that a bad thing? Is having a core deck gadget bad for a first time match?" Raigo questioned Kiri as he looked at the cards flying about. Kiri pushed his questions out of the side and began to explain.

"We prepare the fight by selecting one monster as our buddy, We then draw six cards and send the top two cards from our deck to our gauge. So who is your buddy?" Kiri asked with enthusiasm.

Raigo reached into his navy windbreaker pocket and grabbed a card. He looked at it as it began to glow. "No. I will release my buddy at the right moment." Raigo said before placing the card back into his pocket. "Alright! So you ready to fight then?" Gao grinned as Raigo nodded. Kiri quickly whispered a few things to Raigo to which he nodded.

"It's time to Raise the flag!" The two players yelled in unison.

"I fight for Dragon World" Gao said while Drum Bunker dragon waved the dragon flag.

"I fight for Mystery World!" Raigo held a flag 'with a magnifying glass in the middle' and the flag disappeared from his hand.

"Mystery world? Another world I don't know." Gao muttered before returning to his grinning face. "I'll go first to show you the phases that happens during a turn. That alright?" Gao offered to which Raigo just nodded again paying attention. "The person that goes first usually can't draw a card; And since I'm going first I won't be able to draw, but that doesn't stop me from charging into the gauge and drawing!" He throws a card onto the left pile of cards and draws a card from his deck. "Now entering the main phase you can call three size one monsters or one size three monster, you can also cast spells to either boost the attack or defence of a monster or just do some amazing tricks with them. Now I call Extreme sword dragon to the centre!" Gao throws a card into the middle area and an armoured dragon appeared. Raigo flinched before regaining his posture. "Now! Attack the fighter!" The dragon rushes up to Raigo and raises his sword preparing to attack.

"If you have a counter spell you can cast it." Kiri instructed.

"Ok! I cast - Double touch!" Raigo raises a card and out bursts a stream of light destroying Extreme sword dragon. At the same time a monster pops up onto the left side of Raigo's field.

"What just happened?" Gao questioned Raigo as he began to explain.

"The spell Double touch can only be activated if I don't have any monsters and My opponent is attacking me. The spell destroys the attacking monster after I receive the damage and discard 1 mystery card to the drop zone. I then get a chance to superior call a size two or lower monster to the field. So I superior called Wild Inspector Spectron." Raigo points at his monster (looks like an electrical charged up kangaroo in a uniform). Gao grins at this and laughs out hard.

"That's great! I can tell this is going to be one awesome fight with you. Come on! Show me what you can do!" Gao beckons as Raigo begins his turn.

**Gao - 10 life 3 gauge/Raigo 7 life 2 gauge**

"Draw! Charge and draw!" Raigo repeats Gao's actions and sends one card to the gauge. "I call to the right Airforce Captain Lue! And to the centre I call Ace Beat Agent Kawnway!" The dark hair boy sends two cards to the field (the left - A large raven holding a sniper. the middle - A man wearing a uniform with big bear claws.) "Gao! How many cards do you hold?" Raigo asks his opponent, "ehh, I have five cards! Why?" Gao replies back. "Good! Then I cast the set spells - Dark City of Crimes and Divine Protection of Yggdrasil!" Raigo throws his remaining cards to the air and the two cards transform into glowing spheres.

"Well I guess I'm not needed here since he seems to know what to do and how to play. I guess..." Kiri sweatdrops as he notices he's being left out.

"Let me explain. Because you have more cards that I do, I can cast - Dark City of Crimes - Every time a Mystery card declares an attack, you have to send one card from your hand to the drop zone. The moment I have more cards than you, the card is destroyed. As for Divine protection of Yggdrasil - you can't cast spells during my turn. But I have to keep paying one gauge to keep it on the field each time I end my turn." Raigo snickers not breaking eye contact with his yellow eyes to Gao's wide orange ones.

"WHAT!" Gao shouts in disbelief while everyone who's watching just gasps.

"Is that even possible? Can such powerful cards even exist?" Kazane asked Kuguru who was standing beside her.

"It's not listed on the official buddyfight history lists." She said while searching through her tablet device. "This is going to knock Gao's game off quite abit." Baku chewed on his ice pop and spoke while observing Raigo's every move.

"Now Triple attack!" Raigo signalled his monster to attack to which they answered with actions. Gao's life points dropped down from ten to six, Gao discarded three cards to the drop zone due to dark city's effect. "Now I activate Wild inspector Spectron's ability! When he successfully attacks the opponent directly, I can search through my deck and send 4 mystery cards to the drop zone." Raigo then searched through his deck and looked closely at his cards before deciding to send 4 cards to the drop zone. "Your move." the dark hair boy smiled, seeming to enjoy the game so far.

**Gao - 6 life 3 gauge/Raigo - 7 life 1 gauge**

Gao began his turn with a large goofy smile reminding Raigo of Kyon again. "Draw! Charge and draw! I buddy call to the left Drum bunker Dragon! To the right Thunder knights Halberd Dragon! I equip Steel fist, Drago knuckle!" Gao calls his monster, pays one life for his item and positions himself into the triple formation. "Drum link attack with me!" Drum nodded and followed Gao's lead to attack. They successfully destroyed Kawnway,

"I activate the ability of the Dragon maiden of shadow and light from the drop zone allowing me to superior call a Mystery monster in the drop zone as long as I pay two life. So I superior call Defence Maiden Wave!" Raigo sets his centre with the monster (A blue hair lady with a large shield).

"Darn! not enough power to destroy his centre monster. Halberd move to the centre." Gao sends halberd dragon to the centre to back up his defence and he ends his turn. "Oh man this is so much fun! Give me everything you got Raigo!" Gao smiled and roared out encouragement to his opponent. Raigo then smiled greatly feeling excited. The heat of the battle filled up his spirit. He hadn't felt this emotion in a long time; for once again he felt so free and happy. All of this was thanks to Gao, He made the older teen experience and love the taste of a good battle. Raigo feels that he has to repay Gao somehow, And this battle is how he intends to pay.

**Gao - 5 life 3 gauge/Raigo - 5 life 1 gauge**

"Draw! Charge and draw!" Raigo looks at his card closely before checking the field. Gao began to deepen his thoughts on his remaining strategies before being interrupted by the dark hair boy. "I activate the ability of the Reminiscent Glass in my drop zone. By paying one gauge and sending one Mystery card to the drop zone I can send the same number of cards in the drop zone (which is 6) from the top of the deck to the gauge and draw one card." Raigo sends the top 6 cards of his deck to his gauge and draws one card. "I... I got it. I finally have the card." Raigo trembles heavily as he looks at the only card he has.

Gao grows worried about Raigo and asks. "Hey man, you alright? Is everything fine?"

"Every things wonderful! I never had this much fun in years!" Raigo snaps at Gao giving him an excited look of delight. "I know right? but come on it's your turn." Gao laughs at Raigo's outburst. "I retire Wild inspector Spectron." Raigo sends his left monster to the drop zone which Gao gets ready for the worst.

"With the intelligence of a thousand detectives, Your skills match no others, Break through all the mystery's that form this world! I buddy call, Great Werewolf Detective, Kyon!"

Raigo finally sends out his buddy, The card he releases emits powerful energy and magnetic pulses. Large wind blasts burst through out the entire mall and causes everyone to shriek and scream. A beam of light flares from the card and blinds everyone until everything settles down. All that remained from the light was a man in a trench coat in position of the left side of Raigo's field. Every monster on the field had disappeared. Total silence, everyone who watched the match had. The man took off his fedora to reveal wolf ears above his head. He turned around to view his surroundings. The silver hair man stopped at Raigo who trembled with amazement and memories.

"Who are you? You aren't my master. Why have you summoned me?" The werewolf glared at Raigo with glowing ice blue eyes. Raigo snapped out of his trance before answering, "I'm Raigo. Don't you remember? Kyon's little brother."

Raigo couldn't believe how much the lupine monster resemble his brother. "Ra... Ra-Raigo?" The detective jumped closer to the older fighter. "Is that... You?"

Card descriptions:

Wild Inspector Spectron  
ATK - 2000 DEF - 3000 DMG - 1 SIZE - 1  
When this card successfully attacks the opponent directly, you can search through your deck and send 4 mystery cards to the drop zone.

Defence-maiden Wave  
ATK - 1000 DEF - 4000 DMG - 1 SIZE - 1  
If this card is superior called to the field add 5000 DEF to this card.

Airforce Captain Lue  
ATK - 4000 DEF - 2000 DMG - 1 SIZE - 1

Ace Beat Agent Kawnway  
ATK - 4000 DEF - 3000 DMG - 2 SIZE - 1

Dragon-maiden of Shadow and Light  
ATK - 1000 DEF - 3000 DMG - 1 SIZE - 2  
(Pay cost - 2 life) This card needs to be in the drop zone for the effect to activate. Superior call a Mystery monster in the drop zone. This effect can only be activated once per fight.

Dark city of Crimes  
You can only cast this card if you have less cards than your opponent. Every time a mystery card declares an attack, your opponent has to send one card from their hand to the drop zone. The moment you have more cards than the opponent, this card is destroyed.

Divine protection of yggdrasil  
Your opponent can't cast spells during your turn. You must keep paying one gauge at the end of each of your turn for you to keep this card on the field.

Reminiscent Glass  
(Pay cost - 1 gauge and 1 mystery card from the hand or field) This card needs to be in the drop zone for the effect to activate. you can send the same number of cards in the drop zone from the top of the deck to the gauge and draw one card.

Double Touch  
(Pay cost - 1 Mystery card from the hand) This card can only be activated if you don't have any monsters and your opponent has declared an attack. The spell destroys the attacking monster after you receive the damage. you can then superior call a size two or lower monster to the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Future Card Buddyfight

**I finally finished this chapter after school and lots of stress. I hope you like it because I put a lot of work into it and edited it five times. And thanks for people who reviewed the first chapter. **

XXX

"Kyon..." Raigo wanted to touch the face of the werewolf next. Touching Kyon he hoped would fell like touching his brother once again.

"Hey!" Gao shouted excited about what was happening but clearly getting impatient. "Can we get back to the fight?"  
Raigo smiled and looked at his buddy's eyes who replied with the same look of excitement. The mystery world player and his buddy werewolf both looked at their foe. Both grinning before they both shouted "Game on!" Everyone cheered loudly as the match was finally going somewhere after the moment of amazement.

Gao - 5 life 3 gauge/Raigo - 4 life 4 gauge

"What just happened?! Why is you life down to 4?! wasn't it 5 just now?" Gao shouted in confusion. Whispers spread around quickly as everyone wondered about this mysterious loss of life points. "In order to call my buddy, I needed to pay his call cost of 2 life and 3 gauge. So now my life is down to 4." Raigo explained causing everyone to murmur and whisper around. "That's an extreme call cost just for a monster. You need to be careful bro! Who knows what it can do!" Baku called to Gao who nodded to him. Using the last card in his hand he declared. "I pay 1 life to equip justice seeker, Aegis mirror!" A large shield-like mirror appeared and flew to Kyon's hands.

"I destroy my Aegis mirror equip spell with Kyon's ability. Kyon's second ability activates now. Since I don't have any cards in my hand right now, you have to send all your cards to the drop zone and we both draw until we each have 5 cards. The spell cards we draw will all go to the drop zone." The two fighters drew 5 cards each, the older fighter discarded 3 cards to the drop zone while Gao discarded 2 cards. "Kyon attack Drum Bunker Dragon!" The large werewolf readied his pistol, He drew a large silver katana from the scabbard hanging around the belt. "Bring it on you Mangy Mutt!" Drum revved his engine drill as he jumped into the battle zone. The humanoid wolf dashed into the battle zone, clash! Bang! clash! Boom! The sounds of weapons clashing together fill the air with excitement as the lycanthrope slashes with his sword and fires his piston while Drum shields himself with his enormous engine drill and rams the fast agile canine.

Kyon quickly got behind Drum and slashed him, causing him to fall to his knees. Kyon jumped over Drums head to avoid the incoming attack the dragon attempted, "Down to hell!" Kyon pointed his gun to the armored dragon's forehead and pulled the trigger to send him to the drop zone. Drum bunker dragon returned to the left side of Gao's field with his soulguard ability. "Werewolf detective Kyon has a double attack, so Kyon link attack with Lue!" The two monsters nodded to their master and turned their heads towards their target. Airforce captain Lue spread his black shadow wings and flew up into the air. Kyon entered the battle field raising his sword towards Thunder knights Halberd Dragon who just growled at his foe.

Halberd raised his shield and readied his weapon to the fast approaching werewolf. Kyon fired 2 shots to which the armoured dragon blocked with his shield. The thunder knight swung his halberd down, Kyon jumped out of the way. Hearing the flaps of wings above him, Halberd turned around and saw the Raven aiming it's firearm before the avian pulled the trigger. Halberd dropped to the floor along with his weapon and shield before he disappeared to the drop zone. The two other monsters dashed back to Raigo's side. "Aegis mirror's ability activates, Since it was destroyed by an ability, I can grant a monster on the field an additional attack for this turn. Kyon get's to attack again." Raigo raised his arm in the air.

"Now, direct attack!" Raigo then dropped his arm down, motioning the order to attack. The werewolf detective was first to reach Gao and fired his gun, dropping gao's life down by 2 before jumping back to his original position. With impressive strength, Wave threw her large shield like a boomerang. The shield made its target at Gao's forehead; the attack drops his life down to 2. Gao fell back from the force of the large iron to which flew back to it's owner. "I end my turn with this." Raigo threw one of his gauge at the Yggdrasil set spell.

Gao - 2 life 3 gauge/Raigo - 3 life 4 gauge

Wiping the sweat from his face, Gao smiles at Raigo, clearly excited from the intensity of the fight. "Alright, Let's do this!" Gao grabbed the trigger on the core gadget belt, It slid over to the front and glows brightly. "I draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao studied the field closely before looking back at his cards. " I call to the Boomerang Dragon to the centre and Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right." The mighty sun fighter called more monsters to the field. "All right! It's the Gao formation! You can win this Gao!" A young girl shouted out loud. 'That girl kind of resembles Gao... Wait, the Gao formation?' Raigo readied himself for the charge of attacks.

"Drum link attack with Thousand rapier." The dragons nodded and charged at Defence maiden, Wave. Looking back and forth at both dragons, the blunette quickly gets sent to the drop zone with a large hole embedded in her shield and a slash mark on her back. The 2 dragons jumped back to their original position. "Next up, Boomerang attack Airforce captain, Lue!" Boomerang dragon shifted into his hover form and Gao launched him at the raven soldier. Panicking Lue fired his rifle aimlessly at the flying projectile moving towards him, all the bullets bounced off the iron scales of the hovering dragon. Boomerang crashed through the soldier and flew back to Gao's hand due to it's ability.

"Now time for a direct attack!" Gao charged straight at Raigo and threw an uppercut to his jaw, his life drop down to 1. "Raigo!" Kyon exclaimed as he saw his partner fall down. "I'm fine. You nearly finished me off there. Lucky me I guess." Raigo picked himself up snickering. "Tch tch tch, I'm not done yet." Gao shakes his head sideways before holding up a card, his entire gauge flew over and encircled the card before being absorbed into it. "Final Phase!" Gao roared out loud as the ground began to shake. The battle field split open and a gigantuous sword covered in chains rose from the crack. A dark fog covered the ceiling, suddenly a scaly arm crashed down and yanked the sword out of the earth. The chains broke off one at a time from the strength of the dragon arm. The sword flew around the field before levitating behind Gao. Everyone was either gasping or cheering out loud while Raigo and Kyon's jaw just dropped from what was happening. "Gargantua!" Gao shouted "Punnisher!" Everyone joined in and shouted with Gao. The gigantuous sword flew straight at Raigo who just flinched. Before the attack could make contact, the werewolf detective jumped in front of his partner and shielded Raigo with his body. The Impact has landed at its target.

Gao - 2 life 0 gauge/Raigo - 0 life 4 gauge

Raigo has lost.

Raigo was shocked to lose, but he congratulated Gao on his victory and walked out of the Buddy Fight stadium. He looked back to see Gao's partner Drum in chibi form. Raigo didn't have a partner like that. If he had anyone he wanted it to be Kyon.

XXX

Inside his bedroom, Raigo is busy re-building a new deck. The formula was the same with some minor changes. He wanted to replace a few cards with different ones. The cards he used weren't ideal against Gao Mikado.

It all had to do was to make a strategy. Such as when making a deck. It was like trying to finish homework. Homework is not an easy thing to do, but those assignments have to be done.

All strategies had to be done very well, because Raigo couldn't just go against Gao the same way that he recently played before. He would just face defeat, once again.

Raigo walked down the stairs because all this work was making him tired and hungry. When he got downstairs, he sees a middle-aged woman in her early forties. Her eyelids flutter over her hazel pupils. The coffee mug is raised to her lips. A few sips are taken before placing down the cup. Her soft hazel eyes motion from left to right, as she read from her novel.

Raigo always thought that her soft hazel eyes match perfectly to her ruby-red hair. Her attire is a brown sweater and a pair of skinny blue jeans. There is a sleeping porcupine, next to her feet. This porcupine has a radiant gleam to its quills, which gleams a cyan-color in the sunlight. Raigo sniggers a chuckle from his pursed lips, this bluish porcupine-like creature has a pig nose and has long sharp claws.

When Raigo reached the bottom of the stairs, the middle-aged woman raised her head up to meet Raigo's eyes with hers. She smiles at him and waves a greeting to him.

"Guess who's favorite aunt showed up for her favorite nephew?"

Raigo couldn't believe it. She lived so very far away from home. And, she actually made some time to come visit.

"Aunt Horiya?"

"Bingo." Aunt Horiya said, widely smiling. Raigo couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Come and take a seat next to me, Raigo."

Raigo nods, walking over to pull out a chair. He always knew that his 'Aunt Horiya' only comes over to visit when she has a job for Raigo to do. For having some type of task to fulfill on behalf of his aunt, Raigo sits down on the cushioned dinning chair, across from where she is sitting.

"I heard someone is starting to like Buddy Fight." Aunt Horiya hints with a heartfelt wink. "You know, I thought you'd be more into that Vanguard game that everyone is still raving about, Raigo."

"What's Vanguard?" Raigo asked, fluttering his eyelids over his dark pupils.

"That's not really important, right now."

Raigo shrugs his shoulders.

"So, you really like to play Buddy Fight, correct?"

Raigo was still feeling somewhat undecided at the first thought of the question asked of him. But, after a while, he just responded with a nod of his head.

"Well your favorite aunt has a little surprise for you, Raigo."

"You're not going to take me to another card game, are you?" Raigo asked, learning away from his formal life experience. "Because the last time, we went to somewhere. It was a Monster Truck Rally and you made me wear a large shirt with a real monster truck with vampire teeth eating a car."

"No, silly. I'm not asking you to go to a tournament. I'm just asking, if you want to be in a tournament." Aunt Horiya took out a poster with two Buddy Monsters on it.

The poster has Jack Knife Dragon and Jamadhar Dragon. The title of the poster is 'Bronze Buddy Tournament'.

"Go ahead. Read it.

"Welcome to all Buddy Fighters. This year's springtime tournament is going to be sponsored by Lady Suzuha. It will be held in May. All interested participants' will have 'sign-up sheets' that are going to be distributed from the store manager at Castle. Please talk to Dungeon Queen, Kazane Fujimiya, for further details."

"This seems like a pretty cool tournament." Raigo admits, faintly.

"And," Aunt Horiya pries for a more detailed explanation from her nephew.

"I just don't know," Raigo starts, averting his gaze. "If I should take a part in it. I already lost my last Buddy Fight to Gao Mikado."

"Gao Mikado, the 'Mighty Sun Fighter'?"

Raigo nods.

"You know, Raigo."

Raigo lifts up his head to look at the soft gaze of his aunt.

"Everyone loses in one way or another."

"I guess."

"Isn't Buddy Fight about building friendships?"

Raigo is left speechless. His inner-thoughts return to the bond he had shared with the werewolf, Kyon and how Kyon willingly risked his own life just for his safety. A faint rosiness colors his cheeks.

"You just weren't on top of your game." Aunt Horiya explains, closing her eyelids. "When you played your last opponent."

"That's true, Aunt Horiya."

"The good news is that the tournament isn't until another few days away from now." Horiya took out a card from her jeans pocket. She hands over the card to Raigo. "Here's a little gift, as a family member. I owe you a gift for your birthday, right? So, I decided to give you a gift card for my favorite nephew from a card shop."

A door opens and closes. There are some high heels making some clicking sounds as the person approaches into the dinning room. Her dark eyes turn to her guest and her son. "Raigo, why haven't you brushed your teeth? You know, it is still a school day."

That, of course, is how Raigo's authoritarian mother views on how important school really is.

Raigo felt stupid for not doing what he does everyday sooner. Even if he got a visit from his aunt that was no reason to forget to keep his teeth clean.

"Yes, Mother." A visible rosy-cheeked Raigo said, sheepishly. He walks out of the dinning room and trots up the stairs. His right palm trails on the railing, when he travels all the way up the stairs in haste.

A part of him felt stupid for not doing what he usually does sooner, as this is a daily routine in an everyday setting.  
Although, - for him - to have the chance to see his busy Aunt Horiya. It is a complete blessing in the skies.  
Even, if he gets a surprise visit from his Aunt Horiya. It is still no excuse for him to completely forget to keep his teeth perfectly clean.

Raigo's toothbrush was the red one. The purple one belonged to his mother. His toothbrush has lots of bristles. He reaches over for his favorite toothpaste - inside the mirror cabinet - and squeezes to squirt the toothpaste tube over onto the bristles of his toothbrush. The toothpaste is just a plain white.

Raigo turns on the bathroom sink tap to wet-damp his toothbrush. He brushes his teeth from left to right and up and down. Raigo opens his mouth to brush his tongue, as well, to get rid of those nasty breath bacteria.

Tonight, the daily routine will be to floss his teeth and his gums to get rid of those hard to reach foods that are stuck in between his teeth and gums. After flossing his teeth, he will brush his teeth. It is similar to how he's brushing his teeth, right now.

After brushing his teeth, Raigo leans over to peck kiss his mother's cheek. "I'll see you after school, Mom." The warmth of his peppermint-fresh breath touches her cheek.

"Have a good day at school, Raigo." His mother replies, more tenderly. She liked how clean his gums and teeth were after brushing them.

Raigo nods his head before re-peck kissing his mother's cheek. He turns on his heel to head out the front door and head on his way to school, Aibo Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I lost a good friend before I wrote this story. No, that friend hasn't passed away. It's just sad that friend can no longer be on fanfiction so I can't have her help when writing this story. On the lighter news I get to go to someone's birthday party today. That person's birthday is fifty something years old. Please read and review. **

XXX

Now it was just Raigo's mother and Raigo's aunt. They are all alone.

Together.

"I understand why you're really here, Horiya." Raigo's mother said, placing her right palm on her hip.

"Is that so, Floressa?" Horiya said, intertwining her fingers together.

"In my memories of you, Horiya."

"And,"

"You've always liked to make Raigo try something new."

"That's true."

"I've already talked to him when Kyon died."

"Floressa, you can't always keep sheltering him from exploring new things. He's not a young child, anymore. He's a young teenager, now."

"I know but," Floressa trails off, lingering in her deep inner-thoughts of worry.

"I understand the child version of Raigo needed to hear you speak about Kyon." Horiya starts, inhaling a deep breath before continuing.

"Why didn't you say anything to Raigo about what really happened to his older brother, Kyon?" Floressa said, upset. "One of your nephew's is already dead because of that cursed card game that you are now encouraging Raigo to try playing." She adds, hysterically. "I warn you, Horiya. Don't lose your other nephew also to that cursed card game. I can't bare to lose another son of mine."

When Floressa talking about her dead son, a part of her believed it to be a farce. Any day now, Kyon would come back home and show her that he was only buying groceries.  
Heartache.

Floressa lowers her head down and covers her mouth with her palm.

She was lying to herself. The only thing she had left of Kyon was his deck. Her second son, Raigo, has that same deck in his gentle hands now. All she could do was endure the agony of loss that she has. These mixed feelings over a silly card game. Floressa really wanted Raigo to keep his brother's memory alive by playing it. But, she also wanted him to not go, as far with Buddyfight as Kyon once did. It could cost him his own life. This is what she mostly feared for her second son.

XXX

"Hm."

Raigo is still very unsure. He didn't know if it was even possible for him to accept and take part in that Buddyfight Tournament that is sponsored by Lady Suzuha.  
The warning bell rings, Raigo curses underneath his breath. He trots into the school grounds and heads to the escalator that lead to the front doors.

Panting.

Raigo finally arrives at his locker; he swiftly slips off his outwear shoes. And, he quickly slips on his indoor shoes. He slips off his bag from his right shoulder. He hangs his bag on the hook inside the interior of his locker. Raigo closes his locker.

"Hello, there." An orange-haired girl greets from the hallways.

"Hello, Fujimiya-san." A boy said, bashfully. "C-Can I sign…"

"Mm." Kazane Fujimiya nods, handing him a sheet of white paper. "You can just sign up here."

The young 5th grader is sitting at a table with a good amount of sign-up sheets for the up-coming tournament.

"H… Here, Fujimiya-san."

"Thank you very much." Kazane said, gingerly.

Raigo peeks from the far corner to see the happy-go-lucky formal Castle champion. Without another word, Raigo turns to walk away. "Tsk."

XXX

The dragonfly charm chimes by the windowsill, Raigo tilts his head to stare out the window. The soft windy breeze is refreshing from the half opened window.  
While inside the remaining classes, his inner-thoughts still linger - on and off - to the possibilities of signing up for the tournament. However, there is just one problem at hand.

It has a lot to do with the financial-related reasons. Raigo didn't have any money for tournaments. He knows some tournaments are very expensive to enter.

"The price for the 'entrance fee' must cost a lot of cash.

The literature class continued.

"Sage Kuguru and Blacksmith Baku have made a promise to meet underneath the moonlight…" His teacher reads out loud to his classroom full of students for another ten long minutes.

_'Who'd ever read such a nonsense novel?'_ Raigo wondered, briefly glancing at the page. It is page 30. _'How tedious.'_

The school bell rings.

"That's the end of today's literature lesson." The teacher announces. He lifts his head up from reading from his book to finish his lesson. "Continue on reading the rest of chapter 3 till Chapter 5."

"Eh!?" The whole class whines, erupting in sheer dismay.

Raigo releases a long sigh. 'What's the point of this nonsense, and tedious story? All it's about is a sage and a blacksmith from Dungeon World.' He wondered who'd ever enjoy reading from such a lame book anyways. On top of that, it's a complete of waste of time to finish a literature lesson based on some type of romance novel.

Raigo was going to read this. It may of not make much sense to him, but it was homework from school. After all, the literature teacher – somehow - enjoys springing 'pop quiz' questions. It's just a way for him to see who's actually reading the novels.

The purpose of school is all about the learning of material to answer questions about what they've learnt from gained knowledge. Also, the academy mainly focused on the basic strategies held in and during encounters within each Buddy fight duel.

"Kazane Fujimiya, the carefree 5th grader." Raigo mused, looking at the smiling orange-haired girl still handing out the 'sign-in' sheets for the up-coming tournament.

"Did you hear?" A young 4th grade girl exclaims with her best friend at her side walking down the hallway towards the front exit.

"Hear what?" The friend asked, tilting her head to sidelong glance at her friend.

"Miss Kazane has chosen 'Dungeon World'."

"Really? Why?"

"It's because she said 'it had some potential'."

"Potential? To what?"

"It has potential to her goal of becoming friends with a hundred people."

"Really?"

"Mm."

_'How very childish to have a silly goal to have a hundred friends. Friendship is…'_ Raigo thought, lowering his head down. His fringes overshadow his eyes. A memory resurfaces in his lingering thoughts.

_'I shall protect you, Raigo.'_ Kyon, the werewolf, vows. He was embracing Raigo from the final blast using his furry frame.

"Her emotions of hope," A deep voice said from behind.

"Huh?" Raigo said, looking over his right shoulder at the tall white-haired guy standing behind him. He holds a spear in his right palm.

Rouga Aragami closes his eyelids. "Her emotions of hope caused her an encounter with her buddy, Bladewing Phoenix." He adds, walking past Raigo without another word. He walks up to the table that Kazane is at. In response, Kazane widely smiles at a slightly smirking Rouga.

Raigo doesn't reply. He shakes his head from the thought of 'emotions of hope'. He turns around on his heel and begins to walk towards the exit.

"Before I head on home. I want to have another Buddy Fight." Raigo said, curling a fist in his left palm.

Then, out of nowhere. Raigo found a worthy opponent.

Her name is Akane. Akane is known for being a prodigy. A 7th grader that uses Ancient World. Everyone knows Akane is one of the few best players who uses an Ancient World deck.

XXX

"Unravelling secrets, solve all the problems of ones life! Creeping Mysteries - Luminize!" Raigo activated his core gadget, transforming it and slipping it easily on to his finger. His 6 starting cards lined next to each other in the air as he waited for his opponent to luminize her deck.

"High spirit freedom, keep on running to your hearts content! Ancient Freedom - Luminize!" The orange core gadget transformed into an orange wristband that attached itself onto Akane's left arm. Her 6 starting cards lined up in the air like Raigo's, the gauge for both was 2. The field was all set. "Time to raise the flag!" Both players said in unison. "I fight for Mystery world." The dark hair boy called out as Great werewolf detective, Kyon stabbed their flag down to the ground. "I fight for Ancient world." The energetic girl called out as Freedom Empress, Zaria waved the Ancient world flag crazily over her marron cowgirl hat.

Raigo - 10 life 2 gauge/Akane - 10 life 2 gauge

"I'll take the first turn. Charge and draw!" The dark hair girl looked at her cards closely before smirking sheepishly. "Ok, I think I'll go with... This one!" Akane touched a card and dragged it up and sent it onto the field. "I call Silver Dragon, Adelaide to the centre." A sparkling dragon appeared onto the field, shinning from the lights above it. "Attack the fighter!" The teenage girl pointed at Raigo as she exclaimed. Adelaide obliged to it's master's command and charged at the defenceless fighter. Spinning around and swiping silver tail, Adelaide dropped Raigo's life down to 7. "My turns over." Akane smiled excitedly as she held up a piece sign at Raigo who also smiled.

Raigo - 7 life 2 gauge/Akane - 10 life 3 gauge

"Alright, It's my turn. Draw! Charge and draw!" Raigo looked at Kyon who looked back at him with a smile. 'Go get her.' he could see the werewolf mouth to him. "I call wild inspector, Spectron; Airforce Captain, Lue and Ace-beat Agent, Kawnway." The 3 Mystery world monsters entered the field and readied themselves for their instructions. "Lue, link attack with Kawnway." The two monsters nodded and dashed forward towards the dragon. Lue took off to the air and aimed his weapon at the reptile while Kawnway distracted Adelaide. "Take this!" Lue pierced through the Ancient world monster's head with his shot, causing Silver dragon, Adelaide to fall to the ground and disappear. "Adelaide's lifelink takes 1 life from you. Your up next, Spectron!" Raigo called out as the kangaroo hopped side to side before upper cutting the female fighter, damaging her life by 1. "Wild inspector, Spectron's ability activates now." Raigo proudly said to the confused cherry red girl. "When he successfully attacks the opponent directly, I can search through my deck and send up to 4 mystery cards to the drop zone." The yellow eye boy further explained to the puzzled Akane. "But why would you want to send cards to the drop zone in the first place?" Akanne asked. "You'll see." Raigo simply said as the 4 cards he held up disappeared before shuffling the deck and shoving it back to the core gadget. "My turns over." Declared the teenager.

Raigo - 7 life 3 gauge/Akane - 8 life 3 gauge

"Alright! My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Akane looked at her new card before deciding to cast her set spell. "Setting the Dragon Arcadia spell." She lifted up the card which shaped it's form into a sphere before flying up to her left. "I gain a life every time it's my turn." The ruby red eye girl explained before continuing her plays. "I call Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight to the centre." Sending a card to the field, a large green dragon with a crown of jades emerged from the card. Coiling up and finally facing it's opponent while it roars fiercely. "I call Ice Fairy Dragon, Garbolette and Freedom Runner, Dracian to the left and right." A sky blue spirit that looked like a dragon flowed onto the left while a chuckling human dragon tamer sits at the right. "I equip Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao." The item card she played materialized onto her right arm as a spike gauntlet. "Now then, Jedaflight attack Kawnway!" The green dragon roared fiercely before entering the battle field as it engaged the human who held claw weapons in battle.

Gaining height advantage, Jedaflight blew an emerald fire at the unexpecting monster. As the fire died down, Kawnway's body was turned to jade and soon disappeared to the drop zone leaving the centre wide open. "Dracian's ability activates. Parkour Charge!" Akane called out as the dragon tamer lifted his thumb and index to his mouth before whistling as loudly as he could. Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight roared it's final roar and immediately took flight into the air before reverting back into a card. "Once per turn when a dragon lord successfully destroys a monster, they are then sent to my gauge." The teen girl explained as they watched the card fly up to the gauge. "Now then, Triple link attack!" She declared as she jumped onto the battle field with her other monsters. Drago gasped as he took a quick glance at his cards to find that he couldn't counter her assault. Akane's attack with her monsters dropped his life down by 5. "I cast, Rise and Fall of Dragons." The dark hair girl payed 2 gauge to play her spell, sending the top 4 cards from her deck to the gauge. "It's your turn." Akane smiled challengingly at her rival as he regained his composure.

Raigo - 2 life 3 gauge/Akane - 8 life 7 gauge

"It's all or nothing!" Raigo called out as he was caught in the heat of the match. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast Reminiscent Glass!" The yellow eye boy payed 1 gauge and used Airforce captain, Lue as the other cost. The spell sent 7 cards from the top of his deck to the gauge. "OH... So that's why you sent cards to the drop zone. To activate card abilities from it. Nice!" Akane gave him a thumbs up as she approved of his powerful spell. "I pay 2 gauge to cast

Rejuvenated Alibi! If I have less than 5 life I can add 2 cards from the drop zone to my hand and gain 1 life, or add 1 card to my hand and gain 2 life." He explained as Akane's smile never disappeared. "I add Freedom Alias to my hand and gain 2 life." A card materialized in his hand as he shuffled it with the other cards. "I set Victimize Testimony!" Raigo said as he threw a card from his hand to the air, as it formed into a sphere.

"This is how it's going to work. The moment that anyone declares an attack the opponent needs to choose a monster from their hand and have the player whose attacking to guess what size it is. If the attacker gets it right then they can proceed with their attack, if they get it wrong then the attacking monster is destroyed. Also if the opponent doesn't have any cards then well... The attacker has a free passage to the opponent's life." The dark hair teen explained as he received a confused look from the opponent. "I pay 1 life to equip Justice Seeker, Aegis Mirror." A large shield-like mirror appeared and flew to Raigo's hands as he casted one more spell. "I cast Innocent Alias, I pay 3 gauge and gain life equal to the number of gauge I have after paying the cost." The nervous fighter regained 6 life which led up to 9 life. "WHAT!" Akane shouted as she finally realised what his opponent was trying to do. "I Pay 2 life and 3 gauge to buddy call Great Werewolf Detective, Kyon and call Lagomorph Inspector, Perika." Raigo gained a life from the ability buddygift as a pooka wearing a trenchcoat entered the right while Kyon landed in the middle.

"Kyon's skill activates when I have no cards in hand. I force my opponent to discard their entire hand, which you don't have, and we both draw 5 cards before discarding any spells we draw. But during that time, Perika's skill activates. Denying you of your draws from a monster's ability. So I'm the only one to draw 5 cards." Raigo smiled as his strategy was proceeding as planned. He drew his 5 cards and sent 2 cards to the drop zone. "Kyon's other ability allows me to destroy 1 item on the field." Kyon further explained watching Akane's jaw that seemed to hit the floor. "No way!" She shouted as she attempted to hide her gauntlet from Raigo. "I destroy my own item, Aegis Mirror!" Raigo called out as he threw the shield up in the air. Kyon brought out his pistol and shot 2 rounds at the mirror. It shattered into fragments and showered over Kyon. "Now then, Kyon attack Dracian!" The werewolf detective followed Raigo's command and jumped into the fray.

Dracian also hopping into the battle field and began the battle by blowing fire balls from his mouth. Kyon dodged the flames easily and managed to get behind the size 0 monster before impaling him with his katana. "Down to hell!" Kyon jumped back to his original position, ready for his next attack. "With Kyon's double attack, triple link attack the fighter!" Raigo swung his left arm back as he was beginning to exhaust himself. The 3 monsters dashed and glided over to the female fighter and caused 4 damage. "My item has a skill that allows a monster of my choice to attack once more this turn if it was destroyed by an ability. So let's stand back up Kyon and attack the fighter one last time!" Kyon followed his masters orders and pulled the trigger for 2 shots that dropped Akane's life down to 2. "My turn ends here." Panting heavily, Raigo passes his turn over to the dark hair girl.

Raigo - 7 life 2 gauge/Akane - 2 life 7 gauge

"Alright! Time to kick things up a notch!" Akane was fired up and inspired to pull her best in this intensive fight. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I gain 1 life from Dragon Arcadia." She looked at her only card before smiling happily as she held it high up to the sky. "I pay 2 gauge and cast! Survival Chance! I absolutely love this card! After I pay the cost I can draw the same number of cards there are in the gauge. So now I get a fresh hand of 6." The ruby red eyes shined with passion as she was excited to see her new hand. "Now then I pay 5 gauge to Buddycall Freedom Empress, Zaria to the centre." The size 3 monster stabbed the flag she flapped around throughout the game to the ground and jumped into position, giving a life to Akane through buddygift. "Zaria's skill allows me to play any spells or items with out paying the cost." Akane said as she looked at her hand once more. Lifting up a card she activates the spell. "I cast - Dragon flame Cascade. Spectron and Perika, get outta here!" Flames errupted from the card and encircled the said monsters before searing them down to the drop zone. Raigo growled in frustration.

"I cast - Dragon Emperor Legend." Sending one card to his gauge, he then draws a card and gains one more life. "I pay 2 gauge to call to the right; Freedom Wanderer, Zelch. His ability activates when there is another card on the field which has the name 'Freedom' in it. I can search through my deck and take a size 3 'Freedom' monster." Flinging his cowboy hat in the air, Zelch activates his ability. Akane explains as she picked out her card from the deck. "With Zaria's second ability, I can discard a copy of her and destroy a card on the field. Goodbye to Victimize Testimony." Akane sent the card to the drop zone and watched as the set spell disappear. "I cast - Freedom revival. Since I have three monsters on my field, I gain 3 life." The dark hair girl healed herself from the spell and marked her attack. "Attacking the centre, Zelch links attack with Garbolette." The cowboy hopped onto blue dragon spirit as it flew onto the field and charged straight at Kyon. The werewolf growled as he jumped onto the battle field and shot a few rounds from his pistol. Garbolette dodged the bullets with swift grace while Zelch aimed his revolver and shot the defending monster. Reviving back at centre, Kyon survived with his soul guard.

"Your up next Zaria! Get 'im!" Akane exclaimed her command as Zaria replied. "Roger!" With that the Freedom Empress dashed away. "Don't worry, I'm get her this time." Kyon looked back before jumping out to attack the aggressive monster. Zaria pulled out a dagger from the pocket in her shorts and clashed with the katana that belonged to the lycanthrope. Zaria gave Kyon's stomach a good kick before jumping out of the way from his next swing. The Freedom monster jumped into the air and smiled widely. "Take this!" She exclaimed as she launched many daggers at the unsuspecting monster from her cape. "What!" Kyon shouted before being sent to the drop zone through 3 daggers in his throat. "With Zaria's double attack, she attacks again!" Raigo stuttered from the realization of his defenselessness. Zaria slashed his life down to 5. "Well that was underwhelming." Raigo claimed arrogantly as he wiped the sweat off his face. "Tch tch tch. Who says I'm done." Akane's smile grew wicked as she was going to end the fight. "Final Phase!" The red eye girl said as she held up a card. "I cast - Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage!" A large sphere of fire hovered over Zaria's right hand as she snickered wildly. "But that only ha-" "But instead of one, why don't we make it two?! After all with Zaria's ability I don't have to pay anything at all." Akane interrupted the trembling boy as she revealed from the impact card that there was another hiding behind it. Another sphere of fire hovered over Zaria's other hand as she launched it straight at the fighter. "AH!" Raigo screamed as his life was dropped down to 0

Raigo - 0 life 2 gauge/Akane - 5 life 3 gauge

Raigo has lost again.

Rejuvenated Alibi - Spell, if you have less than 5 life; you can choose one of these abilities: Ddd 2 cards from the drop zone to your hand and gain 1 life, or add 1 card to your hand and gain 2 life.

Victimize Testimony - Set Spell, The moment that anyone declares an attack the opponent needs to choose a monster from their hand and have the player whose attacking to guess what size it is. If the attacker guesses right then they can proceed with their attack, if they guess wrong then the attacking monster is destroyed. If the opponent doesn't have any cards, the attacker may attack directly.

Innocent Alias - pay cost = 3 gauge, you gain life equal to the number of gauge you have after paying the cost.

Lagomorph Inspector, Perika - Size 0, 4000 power, 2000 defence, The opponent cannot draw any cards from the abilities of a monster.

Freedom Runner, Dracian - Size 0, 3000 power, 3000 defence, Once per turn when a dragon lord successfully destroys a monster, they are then sent to my gauge.

Survival Chance - pay cost = 2 gauge, draw the same number of cards there are in the gauge after paying the cost.

Freedom Empress, Zaria - Size 3, 6000 power, 5000 defence, pay cost = 5 gauge, You can activate any spells or items without paying the cost, If you have a "Freedom

Empress, Zaria" card in hand while this card is on the field; you can discard it and destroy a card on the field.

Freedom Wanderer, Zelch - Size 0, 4000 power, 3000 defence, pay cost = 2 gauge, When there is another card on the field which has the name "Freedom" in it. You can search through my deck and take a size 3 'Freedom' monster.

Freedom revival - pay cost = 1 gauge, gain life equal to the number of monsters on your field.


End file.
